hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
SWAT (organization)
SWAT (Special Weapons and Tactics) which can also be known as Special Operations are elite police or military tactical teams trained to perform high-risk dangerous missions that conventional units cannot perform. Background ''Hitman: Codename 47'' In the level The Setup, a Romanian special operation squad (probably DIR) tries to kill 47 at the request of Ort-Meyer. ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' They appear on video tapes in the introduction to the game where player can see 47 executing three squad members, such as strangling one to death and shooting two others. ''Hitman: Contracts'' Same special operation squad from The Setup appears in Asylum Aftermath, as a continuation of the last level in Hitman: Codename 47, Meet Your Brother, somewhat contradicting Codename 47, as they don't storm the asylum until 47 kills Ort-Meyer. They (probably BSB) also appear in Deadly Cargo, this time deployed to catch Arkadij Jegorov in Rotterdam Harbour. In Hunter and Hunted a GIGN team hunts 47 in Paris. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' They are seen in the cut-scene before Requiem after Diana injects Agent 47 with the fake-death serum. ''Hitman: Absolution'' In The King of Chinatown, SWAT will be deployed if the police is alerted to 47's presence. In Run For Your Life, they are seen storming the Shangri La Garden later on, and will also be deployed in other locations if alerted to 47's presence. Appearance They wear blue uniforms, black bulletproof vests, black finger-less gloves, black balaclavas, helmets with face protection and black boots. They wear ballistic vests and communicate by radio/ tact-com. Their uniform provides excellent armor and cover, plus you can hear what the squad members are doing over the radio. Squad members use weapons such as the AUG SMG, M4 Carbine, M60, SP12, MP5, SG 220 .S, R93 Sniper, Dragunov SVD, PGM Sniper Rifle, HX UMP and FN FAL. Gallery SWAT C47.jpg|Romanian special operations squad member during Hitman: Codename 47. SWAT contracts.jpg|Romanian special operations squad member during Hitman: Contracts. Swat fight.jpg|SWAT fight. SWATc_jpg.jpg|47 in a stand-off with three Romanian special operations squad members during Hitman: Contracts. SO BSB.JPG|Dutch special operations squad member seen during Hitman: Contracts. GIGN.JPG|French special operations squad members seen during Hitman: Contracts. ContractsSnowCamoGIGN.png|Camouflaged GIGN soldier in the stealth training area. GIGNS.JPG|GIGN sniper on roof as seen in Hitman: Contracts. Swats.jpg|Agent 47 and SWAT team behind him seen during Hitman: Absolution. Trivia *In Hitman: Contracts, when Agent 47 takes a squad member's uniform, he will wear the black balaclava without a helmet. *SWAT in early Hitman games are equipped with gas mask. In later games, the gas mask was removed and replaced with a black balaclava except for some squad members in Hunter and Hunted. *If 47 kills all of the infiltration team members in Asylum Aftermath, their leader will request backup, but backup will never actually arrive. *With the SWAT uniform, the player will be able to storm the cargo ship in Deadly Cargo along with other members of the squad as if he was a member himself, being able to shoot the cargo ship personnel. *Deadly Cargo is the only mission where special operations aren't trying to arrest or kill 47. *In Hunter and Hunted there is one member of the GIGN that will roll up his balaclava like a woolen hat. He is the commander of the SWAT forces leading the assault on the Hotel. He issues instructions to his men on the radio. *In the mission Run For Your Life last segement – train station is the second known SWAT commander to appear in the Hitman series. His appearance in the demo of the same level is slightly different from the final game though he issues the same orders to assault, over all the level shown in the demo seemed much more open compared to the final release. Category:Hostiles Category:Organizations